


When the Troubles are Over

by Say_it_aint_so



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Future AU, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_it_aint_so/pseuds/Say_it_aint_so
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about life in Haven after the Troubles end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are semi-connected and mostly in chronological order. It's AU mostly because Claire is still alive.

“I want a porch swing.”

Nathan glanced over at his partner, bemused. “The Troubles are over for three weeks and you’re planning your retirement?”

Audrey narrowed her eyes and glared at him. “Don’t be mean.” Her tone was light but warning.

“I’m not. It’s just that no one under 50 has a porch swing.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Her blue eyes flicked pointedly to the seat they were sitting on.

Nathan straightened his legs and they stopped rocking suddenly, the momentum jerking them. “Just because you enjoy something doesn’t mean you should buy it. I like the massage chair at the Dary mall but you don’t see me buying that.”

“Nathan.” His name sounded both like an amusing endearment and an annoyed chiding. “I want a porch swing.”

“Fine.” He bent his legs and they started swinging again. As the swing reached its apex, he stood. “If Mr Woods doesn’t pay his parking fines, you can take the swing as collateral,” Nathan said, glancing at her over his shoulder as he walked down the porch steps on his way to greet the man with the second largest collection of unpaid parking tickets in Haven. 

Audrey followed him, taking two steps for every one of his in order to catch up. “And maybe Duke can pay his by carrying it up the stairs.” Nathan ignored her joke.

“Mr Woods?” He moved his jacket so the badge he proudly wore on his belt was visible. “I understand that you need a reminded on the parking rules in Haven?"

Woods dropped his briefcase, mouth agape. He blinked at Nathan and ran. Woods made it five steps before Nathan grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him backwards. 

“Really? You’re running from parking tickets?” Audrey didn't know if she wanted to laugh or hit something. 

“Welcome to Haven, trouble free and boring as can be.” Nathan shook his head. 


	2. Two

Nathan closed his eyes, revelling in the heat of the match on his hand. He could feel the roughness of the cheap wood on his fingers, the imperfect right angles of its edges and the rippling waves of heat that made his fingers tingle with pin pricks of pain. He raised his hand, opening his eyes. He threw the match onto the large pile of wood. 

The fire grew quickly, warming the September air. The large group of people gathered silently around the bonfire seemed to lean into its warmth. Next to him, Audrey stared into the fire, entranced. He knew that she wasn't seeing the dancing flames but the faces of all those they couldn't save, those they couldn't help, those that didn't see the end of the troubles. 

He raised his beer in a toast. “To the end of the Troubles.”

“Hear hear,” Dave and Vince raised their wine glasses. The others followed suit, raising glasses and bottles to the moonless sky. 

“May we never hear or see them again.” Duke drank the rest of his beer. He bent down and fished two more out of his cooler, passing one to Audrey.

She accepted it absently, still looking into the fire. “To absent friends.” Audrey blinked and looked at Nathan for a second, then back to the fire and raised her beer. “To the Chief.”

Nathan bowed his head. “The Chief.”

“To Evi,” Duke raised his bottle high, swaying slightly. “And Vanessa. And Jeff.”

“To Eleanor.” Claire blinked furiously, face to the sky, biting her lip and refusing to cry.

“Matt West,” Audrey said softly. Nathan reached over and wrapped his hand around hers. “James Garrick. The Rev.” 

Duke snorted and took a gulp of beer. Nathan could have sworn he heard him mutter, “Karma.”

“To Lizzie.” Dwight raised his chin, jaw locked tight. Claire reached over and squeezed his forearm, lips pressed together in a sympathetic smile.

“Tommy Bowen. And…” Audrey hesitated a moment, glancing sideways and Duke. “Ray and Simon Crocker.”

Duke closed his eyes. “Kyle Hopkins. Harry Nix.”

“May they rest in peace.” Nathan raised his beer once more. 

The only sound in the field was the crackle of fire, the crumbling of burnt wood and the heavy breathing of people struggling not to cry.


	3. Three

“People hate me!” Chris Brody shouted, throwing his hands into the air as he walked into the Grey Gull. In a freshly pressed grey suit, shiny Italian leather shoes, and displaying manic behaviour, he looked like a walking advertisement for the dangers of corporate stress. In another town, someone in the mildly crowded bar or the mildly responsible bar owner would have called the police if such a person walked in. In Haven, he was ignored by most.

Audrey spun around on her bar stool, smiling as she raised her martini. It was good to see him happy. “That’s because you’re a jerk.”

“I know.” He grinned broadly as he sat down next to her, revelling in the way people shuffled almost impeccably away from him. “And now they know it.”

“A drink for the asshole please, Duke.” She leaned forward on the bar, craning to see her friend. 

“He’s paying double. To make up for all the freebies I gave him.” Duke gave Brody a pointed look as he wiped his hands on a dish rag. 

“Sounds fair. Although most of those drinks and waffles were crap.”

“Okay then,” Duke reached for the bottle of port, then stopped and looked back at Brody. “Did you just insult my drinks? And my waffles?”

“Yep. Figured someone should tell you they’re a little too watered down.” Br.ody gave Duke what most would consider an amicable smile

Duke set the glass bottle on the bar with enough force to audibly slosh the liquid inside around. “You, my friend, just relinquished your right to any drinks in this establishment.”

“Duke,” Audrey cocked her head, drawing out his name with a pleading tone. “Be nice.” 

“He insulted my drinks! And my waffles. If he’d insulted my dinner menu, then I’d throw him out myself.”

“Duke.”

“Fine. One drink.” Duke removed the cork with a dramatic flourish and poured the finger of port. “And he pays triple.” He held back the glass until Brody laid the money on the bar. “Plus tip.”

“Duke.” She raised an eyebrow at him, warningly. He was pushing it too far. 

“Fine, no tip.”

Brody grasped his drink and raised it in a salute to Duke. “Barkeep.”

“Asshole.” Duke walked away, shaking his head. “No idea why you dated him.”

“I’m friends with you, aren’t I?” Audrey called after him. She turned back to Brody, leaning back and folding her arms. “You did that on purpose.”

“Yep.” He popped the p sound, nodding enthusiastically. “I just can’t help myself. I love pissing people off.”

“You just hate people.”

“Not all people.” He smiled at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

She rolled her eyes, holding back a smile. “Behave.”


	4. Four

“Can I come in?”

Claire looked up at the sound of Jordan’s voice, startled. She didn't bother to hide her surprise. “Jordan, what are you doing here?”

“My trouble’s gone.” Jordan held up a glove-free hand, wiggling her fingers. She erred in the doorway, rocking backwards on her heels. 

“I see.”

Jordan lowered her arm, wringing her hands nervously. She looked down at the ground, then back up at Claire, like a small child who knew that she was out of her depth but didn't know how to ask for help. 

“People can touch you.” The psychiatrist didn't miss how her fingers tightened at those words. Jordan’s issues were more complex than adjusting to her trouble and unlike most people in Haven, they wouldn't have faded with the end of the Troubles.

Jordan nodded. 

“Take a seat.” Claire waved a hand at the pair of armchairs facing each other on the other side of her desk. She was careful to telegraph her movement as she stood up, not wanting to startle her newly returned patient. 

“Just like that?” Jordan looked at her, dubious. She didn't even know why she’d come. After everything she’d done, she’d expected Claire to slam the door in her face or call Audrey to arrest her. 

“Just like that.” Claire sat down in the armchair closest to her desk, smoothing out her navy blue pencil skirt. “Unless you want to wait until next Tuesday. That’s when my next free appointment is.”

“Now is fine.”

Jordan walked in and sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan watched the luminescent lure float in the still water. Sunlight refracted off the water like it was a mirror. 

He crossed his legs, leaning back in the canvas folding chair. 

The sound of water lapping gently on the old wood dock kept time with his breathing. 

He adjusted the angle of his fishing rod. 

A lone seagull soared overheard. 

He closed his eyes, face upturned to feel the sunlight. 

He opened his eyes and checked the tautness of the line for the seventh time. 

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, stretching out his back. 

Beside him, Dwight smirked at the police chief’s restlessness. Nathan hadn’t been able to stop moving in the three hours they’d been fishing. He’d forgotten that Haven was just a sleepy little town when it wasn’t Troubled. 

“People do this for fun?” Nathan couldn’t conceal the disbelief in his voice. 

“Yep.”


End file.
